My Boyfriend is an Egyptain Vampire!
by ArmyBratXV
Summary: Yugi x Yami, Heba x Atem, Seto x Joey, Bakura x Ryou, Malik x Marik, Honda x Anzu. Lemon in later chapters, this will be based off the TV series. The first Chapter is a default on how they met! Summary INSIDE! so read it.


My Boyfriend is an Egyptian Vampire

By ArmyBratXV

Parings

Yugi X Yami

Heba X Atem

Bakura X Ryou

Marik X Malik

Anzu X Honda

Summary: Yugi and Heba Mouto are 5,998 year old vampires from Ancient Egypt. They were to be married to Atem and Yami the princes of Egypt, Atem and Yami were killed during the battle. Yugi and Heba had known Atem and Yami for years and had gotten married to them at the age of 16 and 17, Yami had been crowned as Pharaoh a year later. Heba and Yugi were left alone to walk the world until the end of time, not knowing what will happen or who they well find along the way. But they have been searching for something but nothing was all they could find.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**New students? **

* * *

><p>"Atem, Yami!" Both twin boys looked up to see Joey Wheeler running up from behind them. "Hey Joey." Yami greeted, Atem just waved at Joey. Joey walked up to them and stopped right in front of them catching his breath by gasping for air. He looked up with golden honey brown eyes. He stood up straight and smiled at them. "So how was you guy's winter break?" The shaggy-blond hair asked. "The same as last year, as it is every year, 'same old, same old'" Atem replied, walked off towards school. "Sounds boring, I went to America and Tokyo with Seto and Mokuba." The blond replied dreamily with dazed eyes. Yami and Atem looked at one another and shook their heads softly with a smile playing on their face's. All three Teenagers made it to the entrance of the school, when to motorcycles drove passed them almost hitting Atem and Yami.<p>

"Hey watch it you ass!" Atem snapped yelling at them. Yami was just as pissed but kept his mouth shut. Joey was flipping them off. Atem, Yami, and Joey walked up onto their home room, which was history. Seto, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were already in class talking about what they did during there break, when the three of them walked in. Seto and Anzu looked over towards the other three. "Whats wrong guys, you looked as if someone kicked your dog..no offense Joey." Anzu said holding up her hands in defense. After Joey glared at her. Anzu walked up towards Atem and the others, "We were almost hit by fucking motorcycles!" Yami snapped irradiate, sitting down in his empty seat. "What!" Seto and Anzu exclaimed, making the others in the classroom look over at them. They told them what happened at the school entrance. Most of them looked pissed off at what they heard.

Before anyone could say another word the door opened letting in Two tall teenage students, one looked like Yami and the other looked like Atem, the only difference was that they were taller, around Seto height. He pale one had piercings on his ears three in the right ear and three in the other and hid right eye brow pierced. He was well built with a twelve pack. He wore a black leather choker. Making him look dark and mysterious, He had a tattoo on his right arm it was the winged dragon of Ra only black with red eyes ending on the top of his hands, his best feature of all was his amethyst eyes.

The tanned one was built the same, he had his nose pierced but could only be seen if you look hard enough. His eyes were just like the others but they seemed friendlier, a smile was plastered on his face. Making him seem approachable unlike the other one. They both had tri-colored hair, Blond bangs, black with a purple hue at the top. Making them look like Atem and Yami's older self.

The Atem and the others gawked at them. The one that looked like Atem stared at them with wide eyes. He walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Heba Mouto and this is my older twin bother Yugi Mouto." Heba said introducing the both of them.

* * *

><p>~Heba's POV~<p>

I walked up into first period class room, which was History, Yugi just kept silent as always, never saying anything. I was other students in the room, they looked just like the others back in Egypt, but I know better, they all died that day 5000 years ago, so i walked up to the one that looked just like my husband. "Hello my name is Heba Mouto and this is my older brother Yugi Mouto. I said introducing myself, I can feel Yugi tense up a bit. The other seem to come out of there shock, because the tanned one, smiled back softly making a warm feeling go through my chest. "My name it Atem Sennen, this is my younger brother Yami, my cousin Seto Kaiba, his boyfriend Joey Wheeler, this is Anzu and her boyfriend Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik." He said pointing to each one of them. Yugi's eye's widen as did mine but only for a split second, I looked up at Yugi. I knew it was them, as did Yugi. "It is a pleasure to met you all." Yugi said, i could see his tough rring in his mouth as he talked. I looked at Yami at the corner of my eye, he was looking at Yugi's lips, most likely saw the tough ring. Students started to walk inside the class room and they sat down, me and Yugi walked up to the teachers desk and waited for him or her to walk inside.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

What do you think Good, Bad, horrible, or Awesome, there is more to come!

But what do you think of my first chapter!

This is my Yugi and Heba NOT yours!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
